Oranges
by Scaff
Summary: Teaching a child colours can lead to a bedtime story that isn't forgotten. [SPOILERS! Pleas R&R!]


Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I've written a fanfic. Sorry about that! ; Well, this is a one-shot, as usual. And one thing...

**MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE THE DOCTOR EVENT ON DISC 2!!**

Now here's Zelos with the disclaimer.

**Zelos: Scaff doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, I would have my own anime-cut-sceen.**

"Red!"

"Yes Lloyd, that's red. Good job," he said weakly.

"Brown!" Lloyd shrieked again, pointing at the table.

"Good boy, Lloyd."

"Purple!" Lloyd said happily, pointing at his father.

"Yes Lloyd, my clothes _are_ purple," he replies.

"Yay! I know my colours!" Lloyd said proudly.

"Yes, yes you _do_ know your colours. Now let's go to the kitchen. I think mommy is done making dinner," the father said. Lloyd smiled at him happily and ran to the kitchen. His father followed after him. Lloyd helped his mom put out the plates on the table and sat in his seat. His mom looked over to her husband. "Thanks for keeping him busy, Kratos. I just needed some time without colours being shouted in my face, you know?" She said quietly.

"No problem Anna," Kratos said. He sat himself at the table and ate the fish Anna had made him. Lloyd across from him was eating soft carrots, peas and mashed potatoes. They ate their dinners while talking about how their days were. Then Kratos washed the dishes. Lloyd stood by him talking, like he did every night. Kratos liked this time. Lloyd wasn't in learning mode. He just talked about everything, it seemed. But it was interesting to Kratos what Lloyd said. He liked his son's opinion on things, even if it was biased and naïve. "Oranges shuddnit be called oranges coos they _are_ orange and tat sometimes confuses me. An' I dunt like it! Why aren't they called "doranges" or "lloydranges"? It's just plain dumb-dumb!" Lloyd said, stumbling on some words.

"I don't know why they aren't called something else," Kratos said.

"Well, for your homework, I want you to find out! An', an', I want, I want, I wanna bedtime stowy about that!" Lloyd said. Although the request sounded crazy, Kratos could see that Lloyd was serious about it.

"Okay Lloyd. For your bedtime story I'll have a short story about oranges," Kratos said.

"_Lloydranges_!" Lloyd corrected. "They shud be called Lloydranges!"

"Okay Lloyd. I'll give you a story about Lloydranges." Kratos said.

"Yay! Danku, daddy!" Lloyd said. Then he ran off to play.

That night, Kratos came into Lloyd's room for the bedtime story. "Once upon a time, there was a great Lloydrange named Lloyd. He was very skilled with twin swords, and was the greatest twined swordsman in the land. One day, the Angel Lloydrange named Martel was kidnapped by an evil Lloydrange named, um, Remiel. Lloyd was mad that Remiel would kidnap such a wonderful Angel, so he crossed the land, defeating Remiel's bad-people-who-worked-for-him, and finally made it to Remiel's evil castle. Lloyd climbed up the dark and evil castle, sovling puzzles and defeating enemies. He finally made it to the room where Martel was captured in. But Remiel stopped him before he could save Martel. So Lloyd fought him with his twin swords and won. Remiel promised that he would be good from now on and never again to kidnap anyone. Martel thanked Lloyd, and everyone lived happily ever after. The End."

"I like Lloydranges," Lloyd said, half asleep.

"I do too. But do you know what I like more?"

"What?"

"You. Goodnight my little Lloydrange."

"Goodnight daddy-Lloydrange," Lloyd said.

---

Kratos looked into the fire and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

Kratos spun around to see Lloyd. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the past," the mercenary said.

"What part about the past exactly?" Lloyd questioned.

"Around 15 years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," the red swordsman said. He then sat beside Kratos.

"Hey, I would've been, uhh.. 17 minus 15… 3-years-old around that time," Lloyd said. Kratos was shocked how terrible the teen was at math.

"Yes, I guess you would've."

"Do you know what's strange?"

"What?"

"When I was around 3 or 2, I don't remember much, but I do remember that my dad once told me a story."

"…"

"It was about an orange, no, a "Lloydrange" named Lloyd. Funny, huh? He saved an angel or something from someone and he was the greatest swordsman in the land!" Lloyd said happily.

"…twined swordsman."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just remembering."

"Just remembering."


End file.
